Dragon Ball Z: Last Stand
'Characters' *Goku - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5 and Kaioken) *Vegeta - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan 5) (Beat Vegeta's galaxy mode to unlock Super Saiyan 3) *Kay - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan 5) *Fiery - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan 5) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2) *Trunks - (Fight) (Base, Super Saiyan and Ascended Saiyan ) *Trunks - (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan *Kid Goku - (Great Ape) *Kid Goku (GT) - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku Jr. - (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. - (Base, Super Saiyan) *Bardock - (Great Ape) *King Vegeta - (Great Ape) *Raditz - (Great Ape) *Nappa - (Great Ape) *Frieza (1st, 2nd, 3rd, Final and 100%) *Cell (1st, 2nd, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Unlockables *Neo Android 17 (Use 17, Super 17 and Hell Fighter 17) *Hero (Lose any tournament) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) (Beat a Super Kid) *Trunks (Teen) - (Base, Super Saiyan) (Beat Cell is Perfect) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) (Beat As Young and Strong as possible! level) *Gotenks (Fusion of Goten and Trunks) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Teen Gotenks (Fusion of Goten and Trunks) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Turles (Great Ape) (Beat Tree of Might level) *Tien (beat World Tournament) *Yamcha (beat Yamcha games) *Kid Vegeta (beat never ending rivals part 5) *Majin Vegeta (beat Vegeta :Stronger than Goku) *Chaotzu - (unlock Tien) *Gogeta (fusion of Goku and Vegeta) - (Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4) *Kairy - (fusion of Kay and Fiery) *Piccolo - (battle once) *Shadow Dragons (fight 100 times) - (Syn Shenron, Omega Shenron, Rage Shenron, Ocena Shenron, Ice Shenron and Nova Shenron) *No.17 (beat Androids Unleashed) *No.18 (same as 17) *No.16 (same as 17) *Super 17 (fusion of No.17 and Hell Fighter 17) *Hell Fighter 17 (play as No.17) *Majin Buu (Beat a new foe level) *Super Buu (Absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan) (beat a new Buu level) *Kid Buu (beat stronger then ever) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) (Beat the sick and twisted Androids level) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan) (a new Saiyan) *Super Saiyan 3 Broly (Beat Broly's galaxy mode) *No.13 (Fusion) (Beat The red-neck android) *Sonic (Super) (Have a Gamiverse or Sonic Vs Goku I, II and III) *Mario (Super) (Same as Sonic) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) (Potarra fusion of Goku and Vegeta after you unlock Gogeta) *Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (Beat Vegeta's galaxy mode) *Super Saiyan Tarble (Unlock a what if mode Tarble finally became a Super Saiyan) *Super Saiyan Bardock (Beat I'm back Frieza level) *GogKairy (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 5) (Beat Last Stand against Evil) 'Modes' *Dragon Battle - Play stores from DB, DBZ, DBGT and DBUB. *Versus - (Go head to head with the cpu or another player) *Character Designer - Create a character with weapons, hair and clothes *Fusion Creator - Fuse your favorite characters. Sometimes if you select certain characters you'll get someone, maybe even Super 17. *Galaxy Mode - A mode where you collect the Dragon Balls and make wishes for new characters, forms, and abilities. (Also you can wish for the Black Star Dragon Balls) 'What If (What if scenarios)' Tarble is finally a Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Tarble vs Frieza final form) Vegeta challenge (Vegeta vs Goku) Goku's family vs Vegeta's family (Goku, Goten, Gohan and Bardock vs Vegeta, Kid Trunks,Trunks (SWORD) and King Vegeta Teen Gotenks is here (Teen Gotenks vs Super Buu) My dad is better! (Goten and Goku vs Kid Trunks and Vegeta) Frieza wants revenge (Frieza final form vs Goku (Super Saiyan) and Trunks (Sword)(Super Saiyan) A Super Saiyan 5: Vegeta (Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta vs Super Saiyan 5 Goku and Super Saiyan 5 Kay) Vegeta is the strongest Majin. (Majin Vegeta vs Majin Buu, Dabura and Kid Buu) I'm back, Frieza! (Super Saiyan Bardock vs Frieza 100%) Team Saiyan Vs Team Evil (Goku (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Kay (Super Saiyan) and Fiery (Super Saiyan) VS. Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu and Super 17. 'Stats' Strongest character - Gokgairy SSJ5 Weakest character - Mario Fastest character - Super Sonic Strongest move - Speedy Hit 'Character reference' Kay's Commentary Vegeta's Commentary Funny Points Vegito: He said I only need my butt to defeat you. Umm. Kay: AWESOME MAN! Majin Vegeta: A man with pride. Guess that's all he has. (Vegeta comes in) Shut up! Category:Characters